Hostage
by GRACE5
Summary: Tony is being held hostage. Tiva fluff


Tony yawned loudly as he sprayed a dollop of shaving cream into his hand and lathered up his face. Shaving was one of his least favorite things to do. It was precious time that could be spent sleeping. Unless his wife was shaving him, then he was all for it.

"Morning, love." Ziva said as she brushed by her husband.

"Mornin'." Tony smiled as she dropped her towel and ran her hand along his bare back as she walked by and entered the shower. "Where's my daughter?"

"My daughter is still sleeping in our bed." Ziva said from the shower with a laugh.

"I can't wait to see all the bruises I have from last night." Tony joked as he stroked the razor against his jaw.

"Well, she may not look like you but she sleeps like you." Ziva laughed and Tony glared back at her. "Do not give me that look, you know it is true. She flops around like a shark."

"It's fish, sweetie." Tony corrected. "And she does look like me."

"Okay, Tony." Ziva teased.

"Damnit." Tony hissed as he cut his jaw on the final stroke.

"What?" Ziva asked as water pounded the shower floor.

"Cut myself." Tony pouted as he grabbed for a tissue.

"Daddy boo-boo?" a small voice asked from the doorway.

"Yeah." Tony grinned as he watched his daughter rub her tired eyes and yawn.

"Mommy kiss it better." She smiled as she stood next to her father and wrapped her arms around his leg. "Up Daddy."

"Of course." Tony laughed as he removed his daughter from his leg and set her on the counter in front of him.

"Mornin' Daddy." She smiled as she reached for a tissue and pressed it against Tony's jaw. "Ouch."

"Thank you baby." Tony said as he watched his daughter dab at the small cut with the same look on her face that Ziva got when she was worried about him.

"Mommy kiss it." She ordered as Ziva wrapped herself in a towel and emerged from the shower.

"Did you try and kiss it better, Annabelle?" Ziva asked as she grabbed the towel on Tony's shoulder and dried her hair with it.

"Only Mommy." Annabelle gasped as she dabbed at Tony's chin once more and set the tissue on the counter.

"Yeah, only Mommy." Tony grinned as he winked at Ziva. "Kiss it better?"

"Of course." Ziva smiled as she turned Tony towards her and pressed a feather light kiss to his chin as she ran her fingers down the curve of his spine causing him to shiver.

"You are an evil woman, wifey." Tony said as Ziva smirked at him and sauntered back into the bedroom.

"Daddy." Annabelle scolded as she swatted Tony's hand. "Be nice."

"Sorry." Tony said as he kissed her nose.

"You are such a wimp." Ziva laughed as she entered the bathroom again, this time dressed but still drying her hair.

"Mommy." Annabelle scolded as she narrowed her brown eyes at her mother. "Be nice."

"Mommy was only kidding." Ziva smiled as she kissed her daughter's mussed hair.

"Okay." She nodded as she yawned and rested her head against her father's chest.

"Liar." Tony whispered as Ziva bumped him aside with her hip.

"Daddddy." Annabelle sighed, frustrated with her father.

"Sorry, baby." Tony laughed as he removed her from the counter and settled her on his hip.

"Make sure she brushes her teeth, Tony." Ziva called from the bathroom.

"I will." Tony said as he lay down on their bed and Annabelle nuzzled herself right above his heart. "Right Anna?"

"Uh huh." She yawned as Tony wrapped his arms around her.

"Tony!" Ziva yelped as she exited the bathroom and saw father and daughter snuggled up and sleeping.

"Go." Annabelle groaned as she reached behind her a shooed Ziva away.

"What is it?" Tony groaned as he felt his daughter's weight being removed from his chest.

"You fell asleep." Ziva glared as she headed towards the door with Annabelle. "Get ready for work, Tony, we have to leave soon."

"Mommy." Annabelle whined. "I want to nap with Daddy."

"You have to get dressed, my love." Ziva said as she set Annabelle on her own bed and pulled jeans and a shirt for her to wear. "Remember you are coming into work with Daddy and I?"

"Me and Daddy nap?" she asked as she dressed herself and let Ziva assist her in buttoning her jeans.

"No, Daddy has to work." Ziva smiled as she brushed her daughter's dark bouncy curls.

"Boo." Annabelle sighed as Tony appeared in the doorway. "Hi Daddy."

"Hi Bug." Tony grinned. "Ready for breakfast?"

"Why do you call my daughter a bug?" Ziva asked as she tied Annabelle's shoes and they walked out into the kitchen.

"You ask me this all the time." Tony laughed as Annabelle climbed into her seat at the table and her parents had prepared and set her breakfast in front of her.

"Thanks you." She smiled as ate her Eggos.

"She's my cuddle bug and my love bug." Tony grinned as he wrapped his arms around Ziva's slightly expanded waist. "Right, Belle?"

"Yes, Daddy." She grinned, her father's grin of course.

"You know, Tony, she is our child." Ziva smiled as she brushed her lips against his.

"I know, that." Tony said as he glanced back at Annabelle. "Except she does look a lot like you."

"That is what makes you so soft, yes?" Ziva smirked proudly.

"I'm not soft." Tony protested as he let go of Ziva and went to get the washcloth to wash Annabelle's hands and face.

"Tony, my love." Ziva laughed as she watched Tony throw the washcloth across the kitchen into the sink and settle their daughter in his arms. She patted his cheek and said. "Ever since she was first born and she wrapped her hand around your finger, you have been her hostage."

"Hosage?" Annabelle questioned as she grinned at her mother.

"Yes, sweetheart, your father is at your mercy." Ziva smiled as she kissed her daughter's cheek then her husband's. "Completely."

"Mine." Annabelle smiled as she patted her father's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah." Tony smiled as he grabbed the car keys and they made their way out to the car.

**

"Morning DiNozzos." Tim greeted from his desk as the family of three walked into the squad room. "How are you feeling, Ziva?"

"Good, thank you." Ziva said as she absent-mindedly ran her hand over her 5-month pregnant stomach.

"Mornin' Thom." Annabelle grinned knowing it irritated her uncle.

"Good girl." Tony said as he kissed the little girls cheek and sat at his desk.

"Tony, why do you tell her to call me that?" McGee practically pouted.

"I don't tell her to." Tony said as he reclined in his chair.

"See Mommy, nap." Annabelle smirked at her mother as she turned in her father's lap and rested her head against his chest.

"I thought kids hated naps." McGee said looking to Ziva.

"She is a DiNozzo." Ziva laughed. "Sleeping and eating are the only things they do."

"Not the only thing." Tony winked.

"Watch it, DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he sat at his desk.

"Hi Pop-Pop." Annabelle said from her father's lap.

"Good morning." Gibbs smiled as he sat a chocolate milk in front of the little girl. "Come'on McGee you're with me."

"Okay." McGee said as he grabbed his backpack.

"Thanks you." She said as Tony sat up and opened the milk for her. "Daddy, want some?" She asked as she held the milk up to Tony.

"Thanks, Bug." Tony smiled as he took a sip of her chocolate milk.

"Welcome." She sighed as she rested back against his chest.

"Smile." Abby said as she held her camera up and snapped a picture of the pair.

"Why are you always taking our picture?" Tony laughed as started to write an old report.

"Because you always take pictures and are never in any of them." Abby said and Ziva nodded.

"I'm in pictures." Tony pouted as he kissed the tip of Annabelle's head as she slurped at the chocolate milk.

"Do you have those surveillance videos, Abby?" Ziva asked as Tony removed the straw from Annabelle's mouth.

"Yeah, they're waiting for you." Abby smiled as she took several more pictures of Tony and Annabelle.

"Okay then." Ziva said as she stood from her desk and followed Abby down to her lab.

**

"Daddy?" Annabelle asked as she sat in her father's lap and watched him type.

"Yes, Belle?" Tony asked as he tickled her side and she squealed.

"I be bored." She sighed as she played with the sleeve of Tony's shirt.

"I know, me too." Tony laughed as he squeezed her into a hug and she giggled again.

"Agent DiNozzo." An unpleasant voice interrupted.

"Kort." Tony groaned as he moved his daughter across his lap so she was further away from Kort. "What do you want?"

"Here on a case." Kort said as he eyed the child on Tony's lap as Tony looked to the woman with Kort. "What's with the kid?"

"My daughter." Tony said as he wrapped his arm tighter around the little girl's waist. "Annabelle."

"Hi." Annabelle said with an obvious glare towards the two intruders.

"Looks like Ziva." Kort shrugged as he looked away from the glaring child.

"Did you need something?" Tony asked as he watched the woman continue to stare at his daughter.

"Case files." Kort said. "They were supposed to be ready when we got here."

"And?"

"Go get them." Kort glared.

"No." Annabelle hissed. "My hosage."

"What?" Kort asked and the woman behind him laughed.

"I'm at her mercy, not yours Kort." Tony smiled as he felt his daughter wrap her arms around him possessively.

"Something wrong?" Ziva asked as she entered the squad room.

"He's here for some case files. Know anything about it?" Tony asked as he looked to his wife.

"No." Ziva said as she grabbed a jar of pickles from her bag and all four of them grimaced. "What?"

"It's early for pickles isn't?" Tony asked and Annabelle laughed.

"Do not mess with me, DiNozzo." Ziva glared as took her pickles and headed back towards the elevators.

"Yeah, Daddy." Annabelle laughed as they watched her mother leave.

"What are you doing here, Kort?" Gibbs barked as he got off the elevator with McGee.

"Case files." He glared as he walked over to Gibbs' desk.

"Go find Martin, he's the one working with you guys." Gibbs glared. "Not DiNozzo."

"Fine." Kort huffed as he left.

"Tell me the truth, did you like him?" Tony joked as he nuzzled his daughter's hair.

"You can't handle tha truf." Annabelle giggled.

"That's my girl." Tony beamed as he looked to Gibbs and McGee who were both laughing.


End file.
